Winter Soldier: Assassin of the Past
by Dragonis Prime
Summary: Bucky Barnes is no longer the man HYDRA made him, but is still just as skilled. Who better to lead a team of Inhumans or the Redeemers?
1. Redeemers' Leader

It's time for another piece of the Redeemers!

* * *

Bucky was shooting at a target in the training room when Daisy came in.

"James, there's an issue. The ATCU is in pursuit of another Inhuman." She said

"What are the Inhuman's powers?" Bucky replied

"Enhanced strength and endurance, but she's deaf and blind." Daisy replied

"Blind is easy to figure out, but deaf?" Bucky inquired

"The ATCU fired off a sonic weapon that Ross developed to stop the Hulk. The Inhuman appeared to hear nothing." Daisy said

"Ok. FRIDAY, prep the Quinjet." The Winter Soldier told the AI

"Already done, Sergeant Barnes." FRIDAY replied

* * *

Bucky and Daisy returned from aiding the Inhuman, to find Ultron in their office.

"Ultron?" Bucky asked

"You know, you two have a connection that goes back thousands of years. HYDRA is older than the Avengers think, as are Inhumans. Believe it or not, HYDRA was founded by worshippers of the first Inhuman. Millenniums of connections between the two have culminated in your relationship. Bucky, you were the greatest creation of HYDRA, and Daisy, you are the most powerful Inhuman of today." Ultron explained.

"Okay, then." Daisy said.

"Sorry, I went on a tangent. Bucky, I'm here to talk to you about the Redeemers Initiative." The robot said.

* * *

Next up, Loki: God of Mischief!


	2. Inhuman Experiment: Atlantean

Ok, time for more Winter Soldier: Assassin of the Past! Overall response to the first chapter was AMAZING, even though it's only 222 words! Thanks, guys and gals!

* * *

Bucky and Daisy walked into the Secret Warriors briefing room, where Lincoln, Joey, and Lash were waiting.

"Ok team, listen up. Apparently some of the Atlanteans survived the Redeemers, and one of them had latent Inhuman DNA. He has now grown to 20 feet tall, and can shoot lasers from its hands. The government wants to fight Inhuman with Inhuman, so they want us. Remeber, Bucky has fought Atlanteans before, so he knows the weak points. Listen to his tactics more than ever. Lash, I'm talking to you." Daisy said

"What did I do?" Lash asked

"You redirected a powerplant's energy into the last raging Inhuman we took on and left San Fransisco without power for 3 weeks." Bucky deadpanned

"It worked, didn't it?" Lash countered

"Touche." Daisy said "Keep collateral down this time, okay?"

* * *

Bucky had Lash and Lincoln on a roof, ready to blast the Atlanean when Daisy and Joey snared him. Bucky himself has his power inhibitor grenade launcher ready, and he was also on a roof, ready to knock out the target. He loved being up high again, it was the one thing he loved about being an assassin for HYDRA. He got to be up high, with the wind blowing through his hair that Daisy kept asking him to let her cut, but this windswept feeling made him turn down her offer every time. He gave Daisy and Joey the signal, and Daisy opened up a crevice beneath the Atlantean's feet. Joey then used two nearby cranes to trap him in. Lash and Lincoln then fired, weakening the Inhuman Atlantean enough for Bucky to hit him square in the head with six inhibitor grenades. the target went down, caught only by Daisy stopping him from smashing into buildings along the way.

* * *

"Well done, Secret Warriors." Daisy said when the team got back to base. The Inhuman Atlantean was sent to Stark to study the genes, and he hoped to find a way to deduce how the Atlantean had Inhuman genes in the first place.

"Hate to rain on this parade, but I needed to use too many inhibitor grenades. Lash and Lincoln, you weren't firing full power. Why?" Bucky asked

"Lash was. I wasn't. According to Ultron's report, the Atlanteans have a weakness to electricity. He said that only 10,000 volts left Attuma almost dead. My beam at full power is nearly 10 times that voltage. I didn't want to kill him by mistake." Lincoln explained

"Okay, that's a logical explaination. Thanks." Bucky smiled

"Okay, team. You're dismissed." Daisy said. The other 3 Inhumans walked off to do their own thing, leaving Daisy and Bucky in the control room.

"They did well. Lash only blew up 3 abandoned buildings, Joey's ferrokinesis is better than ever, and Lincoln is ever the doctor." Bucky said

"Yeah, they did well." Daisy said as she moved Bucky's hair away from his face before giving him a look.

"What?" Bucky asked

"Please let me do something with your hair." Daisy smirked

"The day Lash goes a mission without blowing anything up is the day you can cut my hair." Bucky laughed

* * *

A woman with long red hair that seemed to have a mind of its own walked to a man wearing all black.

"Blackagar, the experiment on the Atlanean has failed. What species should we try next?" The woman asked

"..." the man was silent

"I see. I will send someone to find a mutant." the woman said before using her hair to open a door and left

* * *

Who was it at the end? If you figured it out, leave a review because you deserve a Terrigan Cookie


	3. A Civilian Mission

Yeah, I'm back! Have fun reading this next chapter of Winter Soldier: Assassin of the Past! Special thanks go out to Psylockethe2nd/MortalKombatFanGirl/MarvelIsMyLife/Whatever Her Username Is Now for indirectly inspiring part of this chapter!

* * *

Bucky and Daisy entered the Secret Warriors briefing room, where the team waited.

"Ok, team. The President wants us to take out a HYDRA base, but..." Bucky began

"... It's located in downtown Detroit." Daisy finished

"Can we just talk about how adorable it is that you two finish each other's sentences." Lincoln commented

"Lincoln..." Daisy sighed

"Whatever." Bucky groaned

"When do we start?" Joey asked

"Right now." Bucky ordered as the team started to the jet. Lash was about to leave when Daisy held him back.

"I have a bet riding on you not causing collateral damage. Do as little as possible." Daisy asked, to which Lash agreed.

* * *

The team landed close to the HYDRA facility, before Bucky opened the jet.

"Here's the assignments. Forge, you and I will be getting inside and opening the entrance for the rest of the team. Discharge and Lash, disable the power grid for just the base. Quake, shake up the goons a little." Bucky ordered as the team exited the jet.

* * *

Bucky and Joey were on the roof of the HYDRA base, opening a vent. Bucky flipped down his goggles and activated an infrared scan of the ventilation systems.

"Son of a... The base is filled with thermal cameras. We're not getting in this way. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think we need Lash, because we're going frontal assault." Bucky said

* * *

Daisy, Lash and Lincoln were sitting in the cafe across from the HYDRA base, receiving strange looks from the other patrons, when Bucky's call for Lash came in.

"I need Lash to blow the door and the power grid for the building. Forge and I won't be getting in via the roof because there are too many thermal cameras." Bucky explained

"Roger that." Lash said before he, Daisy, and Lincoln got up.

* * *

Lash, Bucky, Daisy, Joey, and Lincoln gathered at the entrance to the HYDRA base, and Lash took out the door. The team then rushed into the base, guns and powers blazing. Bucky took out three guards with one well timed throw from a grenade, Daisy blew a weapons rack towards another contingent of guards, Joey caved in the turrets that were keeping the Secret Warriors down, Lincoln sent an advancing team of armour wearing guards into spasms, and Lash demolished the power generators that were supplying the base. The team were about to enter the final area of the base when they were stopped by a HYDRA Power Mech.

"What the hell?" Bucky asked as he shot it in the chest. To the team's surprise, the bullet bounced off of the high impact carbon plating. Daisy's seismic blasts also had no effect, as the mech was coated in a visco-elastic material. Lincoln tried shocking it, but the mech was rubber lined. Joey was unable to melt or bend it, due to the fact that it was not metallic. Lash tried to absorb its power, but it backfired on him by overloading him.

"Fuck." Daisy growled. Bucky jumped onto the mech's back and tried to drive his Vibranium shield through the armour plating, but the disc got wedged inside. He tried pulling the shield towards him using the magnets on his gauntlet, but had not luck with it.

"Oh, for the love of everything!" Bucky yelled as Lash shoved his arm into the mech and ripped out its power core.

"Thanks, Lash." Daisy said with a smile and a sigh.

"No problem." Lash said

"Let's get back to Zephyr-1." Bucky ordered.

* * *

The Secret Warriors arrived back at base, and the team went to their quarters to rest. When Bucky and Daisy reached theirs, Daisy turned to Bucky and pulled out a pair of scissors.

"Lash didn't blow anything up. Ready for that haircut?" Daisy laughed

"You played a hand in Lash's care on that mission, didn't you?" Bucky laughed as he took off his gear and shirt.

"You really think I'd do that?" Daisy grinned

"I totally set myself up for this, didn't I?" Bucky sighed as Daisy began to cut his hair.

"Yes, you did." Daisy laughed

* * *

Quickshot, a HYDRA agent, Black Bolt, and Medusa entered the destroyed base.

"The Winter Soldier and his team must have been here. The data from Elizabeth Braddock was likely destroyed." The HYDRA agent said.

"No matter. We can get another mutant." Medusa said as Black Bolt yelled at the HYDRA agent, disintegrating him. Medusa picked up Quickshot, and was about to strangle him.

"..." Black Bolt pointed at Quickshot.

"I suppose he is a form of mutant. He'll do." Medusa said as she knocked out the assassin.

* * *

Did you like it? Follow, Favourite, or leave a review if you did! Thanks for reading!


	4. Inhuman Experiment: Quickshot

And now, more Winter Soldier: Assassin of the Past! Special thanks once again to Psylockethe2nd/MortalKombatFanGirl/MarvelIsMyLife/Please stop confusing me with the name changes.

* * *

Bucky entered the media room of the base later that night, where Lash, Joey, and Lincoln were playing poker. They took one look at his hair and began to kill themselves laughing

"Boss, what the hell happened to your hair?" Lash laughed, to Bucky's chagrin.

"It looks like it got caught in a tornado!" Lincoln chortled

"Looks a little more like the aftermath of an... EARTHQUAKE!" Joey exclaimed with a laugh.

"Shut the hell up." Bucky groaned

* * *

Quickshot awoke in a tube, with two others near him. One contained a young man with brown hair and pale skin, and the other had a bald blue woman with cybernetic enhancements. Black Bolt and Medusa walked up to the three containment tubes, and Medusa laughed

"Good to see you're awake. We have had no luck with Nebula and the Terrigan Mists. Maybe Thane and you will reap better results. I think we'll do Thane first." Medusa said as she unleashed the Mists on Thane. The young man screamed out in pain as his body changed and was altered by the Terrigan. He began to look less like a human, and more like a cybernetic elf. He let out one final, terrified shriek of utter pain and suffering before falling unconscious once again.

"..." Black Bolt applauded

"Indeed. I think that we should wait until tomorrow try on Quickshot. Thane's result is fascinating enough." Medusa said before administering knockout gas to Quickshot's chamber

* * *

Quickshot once again awoke as Medusa and Black Bolt prepared to administer the Terrigen Mists to him.

"Let's see what happens when you give Terrigen Mists to a mutant." Medusa laughed. Quickshot screamed in pain as the Terrigen Mists enveloped him. The seemed to have no effect on the assassin, so Medusa deactivated the machine. As she and Black Bolt walked out of the room, Quickshot began to slip back into unconsciousness. Before he did, he uttered one word

"P-Pie-Pietro..."

* * *

Black Bolt and Medusa observed the three experiments when another, younger Inhuman entered.

"Crystal, what is it?" Medusa asked

"I just wanted to see what you were up to, big sister. Any luck?" Crystal asked

"Yes. Thane has become something greater than we could ever have wanted, but we have had no such luck on Nebula or on Quickshot." Medusa said as Crystal walked up to the tubes.

"This Quickshot is somewhat handsome. I quite like his buzzed hair, especially. I can't stand guys with long hair." Crystal rambled

"..." Black Bolt smiled at his sister in law's antics

"Crystal, can you ask Triton about the Inhuman Codex and Terrigan Portal? We need to get to Attilan to set off the Terrigan Bomb." Medusa asked

"Sure thing, Medy!" Crystal said before leaving the room.

* * *

Dr. List and a man wearing a purple mask looked over footage of Quickshot being taken by Black Bolt and Medusa.

"Baron, what shall we do?" Dr. List asked

"We will reobtain Quickshot. He will then be put on ice until we need him again. We will leave the Avengers and Redeemers an anonymous tip about the Inhuman base, so that they will destroy it." The Baron said

"And what of any other prisoners, Baron?" Dr. List asked

"Leave them to the Americans." He replied with a smile as he polished his sword

"Yes, Baron." Dr. List said as he left to coordinate the Power Mechs.

* * *

HYDRA made its attack on Black Bolt and Medusa's base. The two Inhumans prepared their troops for battle, but they were too slow to prevent HYDRA from taking back Quickshot.

"..." Black Bolt scowled

"Indeed. HYDRA will want us out of the picture. The most logical choice is to tip off the Avengers. We must be ready." Medusa said

* * *

Bucky had decided to have Daisy fix her mistake with his hair by working off a picture, and getting Steve to help out. His haircut had just finished being repaired when Ultron called.

"What do you need?" Bucky asked the robot.

"We got an anonymous tip about the basis of the Inhuman experiments. They apparently have the Inhuman Codex and a Terrigan Portal in the base." Ultron explained

"Then I guess it's time to call in the Redeemers." Bucky said

* * *

Did you like it? Did you get all the references? Stay tuned for Redeemers: Tarnax Invasion!


End file.
